


Hallucinating

by Masy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masy/pseuds/Masy
Summary: (Y/n) is a novelist that is currently working on her progress chapter about mystic story.Unexpectedly, everything that she type down her stories on the laptop are really happening in her real life.She was confused at this, since she is just a Novelist.





	1. The Distinct Form

“Hurry! We had no time!”

“Doctor! Her blood pressures are dropping!”

 

There are nurses and doctors pushing the stretcher faster as their feet can carry on, leading into the ICU. The rest are rushing behind them holding medical equipment, almost tripping in the process but that doesn’t concern them since they need to save one patient’s life.

 

Patient that lay on a stretcher.

 

Her (E/c) hues are dull, staring at the empty space above her. There are dripping bloods from her mouth. They can hear a sound of bubbling lump.

 

She seems torment at the moment.

 

She can’t speak but her dull eyes are telling something. Something that is not known what exactly.

 

 

~∞∞∞∞~

 

“Let me go this instant!”

 

Her eyes wide open as the voice fills in her head. There stood a distinct form at her front view, standing creepily behind the desk. She squint her eyes in attempt to see more clearly but it is no use. The distinct form is black as a charcoal.

 

“Who are you?! How dare you bossing me around, am I some sort of your stupid maid!?” Yell the said sarcastically woman, Once again her eyes still glaring at the lurking unwanted guest,

The voice muttered before proceed “I am lost and stuck in a valley of your mind. Please I beg for you to let me out from here, love”

 

The voice seems plaintive.

 

She furrow her eyebrow as the plea soon sunk into her head. In her mind, there stood a valley, as soon as she steps on the ground, it seems that some of the valley floating ludicrously in her mind. The object then disintegrate and simultaneously erasing the images. Her mind becomes empty and bland. She had no idea what the voice meant.

 

“I don’t understand, what kind of valley are you talking about?”

The voice sigh at this “A valley that create by you in virtual world”

 

She laughs sarcastically at this.

 

Leaving the dumbfounded distinct form in questions.

 

“I am just a humble human, I am no match with god’s power to create such valley”

 

 

Once again the voice sighs at her attitude.

 

“Why won’t you at least try to understand?”

“How do you expect me to understand? I don’t even know you!”

 

After she yelled at the unknown voice, she was shock when she saw something on her front view. At the same time, there were a gush of wind hitting her fragile form, in result she is staggering as a drunk man. 

 

Unknown to her.

 

The scene changes into a deep wood.

 

“This is weird”

“Indeed love, this valley was created by you” as soon as the voice hung into the silence air, she snorts at this.

“I will follow you if you don’t end this karma” the voice continues.

“Eh! Are you trying to blackmail me!?” yells the said woman.

 

She turns behind her and there is a deep wood with thick fog. Weird, there is no howling wind at the moment. It just happened before.

 

“I am not trying to blackmail you. Like I said before, I am stuck in your virtual valley so it is not my fault that you drag me into this place”

“How dare you accuse me!” she literally yells at the voice.

“I will haunt you (Y/n)!” yell the said voice. 

 

~∞∞∞∞~

 

(Y/n) woke up from her slumber. It seems she fall asleep with her face on her laptop, she can see wet substance on her laptop assuming it was her own saliva, how charming. Soon she averts her attention to her laptop screen assuming it was her draft. First thing that came into her mind is coffee, there lay her mug not far away from her she snatch it and drink it eagerly. Once again, she gazes at the screen.

“Ugh! How am I going to write about mystic story! Damn headache!” she mentally yells and proceeds

“Hm, what am I going to do with the mysterious distinct form then?”

 

Before she could write it down, there is scratching noise behind the door that is located not far away from her work. Her heartbeat rapidly increasing at the moment, she doesn’t want to encounter a ghost, devil or whatever but she needs to know.

 

For a sake of her own safety.

 

She grabs her baseball’s bat.

 

As soon as her hand rest on the knob, about to twist it. She flung the door open widely only to be greets by her black feline. She almost got a heart attack at the moment.

 

“Stupid cat” she role her eyes at the black feline who is lazily walking into her respective room.

 

She took her steps back and slumps lazily into her seat. After that, she attempt to proceeds her draft, as soon as she gaze at the screen, she was shock at the moment.

 

(Y/n) soon stopped writing as she heard unwanted sound that she assumes it was a sound of scratched behind her door. (Y/n) are afraid at the moment, but she brave herself to open her door. It appears to be Blackie, her cat.

 

She literally leap out from her comfy chair as the door from balcony slam loudly, she gaze at the wide open door. Weird, there is no wind at the moment, she shiver as she thought about ghost and soon avert her attention to the screen.

 

There are no words on the screen.

 

~∞∞∞∞~

 

“(Y/n)! Hello? Are you even there?” said the loud American as he waves his hands on her front sight.

“What is wrong with you?” he continues.

“What do you mean by that?” she replies simply while stuffing a greasy food into her mouth.

“You seems spacing out this lately, are you even alive or dead?” he sigh and proceeds to eat his hamburger.

“Alfred F. Jones, apparently you are talking with a ghost right now” she sarcastically said to her friend not forgetting to role her eyes.

 

He laughs at her remark, gaining attention from the customers, in result (Y/n) smack his shoulder mouthing him to ‘quiet down, idiot’.

 

“Hey, I am genuinely concern about you” he replies as soon his laugh slow down.

“Genuinely concern, pft ma arse”

 

Once again, she role her eyes and avert her attention to the window. She prop her chin using her hand for support. The weather seems nice at the moment, it is raining and cold.

 

“Hey, I didn’t saw you yesterday in English classes what happen?” said the concern Alfred.

“I am busy” she said simply, not averting her gaze from the wet window.

“Yeah right, you know, Lovino seems to miss you” he smirks at this.

“I miss to kick his ass too” once again she said sarcastically and averts her gaze to the worried American.

“Hey, if you attempt having delusional every single day, somehow you will be end up in mental hospital ward”

 

Although Alfred can be more selfish sometimes but somehow he is a good friend of her. He seems to have a big heart.

 

“You think writing a story is easy without having imagination? Idiot” said the (H/c) head woman, in result Alfred cackle at this.

“Fine then, anyway, you know Lovino’s brother? He seems to miss you too, if you had your time you are welcome to our apartment and we could hang out sometimes!”

“Of course I will come, but I am still busy at the moment just send my regard to them”


	2. Delusional or Dream?

The sound of her smart-phone forced her to wake from slumber, her hand literally fumbled under the soft pillow and finally she fish out her smart-phone and squint her eye in order to see Id’s caller.

 

That damn Alfred.

 

Anything but not when she sleeping.

 

She sighs at this and swipes the screen to accept the caller.

 

“I hope this is important” She groans at him.

“Ah! Duddete! I see you are not an early person!”

“What do you want Jones?”

“Eh! (Y/n) being feisty!”

“Oi! Don’t waste my time!”

“Alright, are you free this evening”

“No, I am busy”

“Busy with your manuscripts again? Oh man, please, just this once. You need to get out from the room and it is good to be refreshing again!”

“No”

“Well as you can see. Gilbert will throw a party in his house”

“Last time I had to deal with your hung over and I won’t do it again”

“Even for a moment?”

“Look Alfred, I am busy at the moment and I need to finish all of my manuscript before the dead line”

“I see, okay then” he said in defeat.

 

After the conversation with Alfred end, (Y/n) didn’t go straight away to sleep instead she went to her bathroom to get some fresh bath. She deliberately did not close the door, since she was too afraid to face on a mirror and scaring her like last time that she saw a hideous woman almost choke her to death. 

 

 

~∞∞∞∞~

 

Once again, she sighs exasperatedly, as her smart-phone once ringing endless, there was a debate in her mind whether to answer it or not since she need to edit the uncompleted draft. She looks at the caller Id’s and reluctantly accepts it.

 

“(Y/n) you are so not awesome for not going to mein awesome party!”

“Sorry Gilbert, it is not like I don’t want to hang out with you guys but I am really busy at the moment”

“(Y/n), just ignore your manuscript once for a while. You really need to socialize more and be healthier” 

“Oh hi to you too Ludwig”

“Anyway thanks for the advice Ludwig but I am really busy, I will make it up to you two later if I had free time”

“Okay zhen”

 

She end the call and soon went to her bed, taking a power nap for 3 minute but awake again as if someone just shook on her shoulder harshly.

 

“Alfred stops doing that I need to go take my nap!”

 

She yell exasperatedly since she is not in the mood today, her (E/c) open widely, ready to smack him on the head but as soon as she gaze at her front view.

 

There is no one at the sight.

 

Shiver down through her spine after the incident occurred, she try to shut her eyes despite she can sense that there is someone with her in this room. She curses herself for not going to the party with her friends if she just listens to her friends’ advices in a first place. Things won't be like this.

 

She won’t be here.

 

Alone and haunted.

 

She can feel someone lay beside her, there is distinct voice whispering her name rapidly. She never heard that voice before, it is not belong to the distinct form that she first encounter a week ago but this voice more likely belong to:

 

A woman.

 

She shiver at the thought, her mind began to repeat like a tape about hideous woman that she encounter yesterday in her bathroom’s mirror that is almost choking her to death, she didn’t know if this is delusional? Imagination? Or perhaps it was Hallucination? That couldn’t be, she isn’t type of person who is a drug addict.

 

Something smells fishy in her room, as soon as the smells register on her mind, it seems a smells of a rotten dead body. She was too afraid to open her eyes at the moment, she rather being blind than stealing a glance on her side, Who knows if there was a dead body beside her. Thinking about this, she hurls herself out from the bed without bothering to open her eyes in result she hit pretty hard on the wooden floor but that doesn’t concern her at this moment she needs to have an escape route.

 

She need to be brave.

 

Screw that about ‘rather being blind than stealing a glance’.

 

If she want to escape.

 

She needs her freaking eyes!

 

As soon as she opens her eyes, she can’t gape at her sight that stood before her. The places turn out more likely a stranded road instead her bedroom. As if instinct told her, she turn behind and at the same time, there was a car at the end of the road and this time moving fast toward her.

 

She can’t do anything but stand there.

 

Like idiot would do.

 

To her luck, the car didn’t hit her instead they collided with another car. The incident keep repeating on her sight again and again in slow motion but there is a last incident successfully attracting her when the other car’s boot open widely as its collided with the two cars, again. She can see a body thrown out from the boot, it seems the body are still wiggling out from the rope that tied to him despite he is in soaking blood. His emerald eyes staring into her even she stood far away from the incident.

"Love, help me"

~∞∞∞∞~

 

 

“Dude! Your face seems like one of the zombie in a movie!”

 

He seems to notice this as he inspect (Y/n)’s visible eye bag. Her face is dull after witnessing the incident that occurs in her nightmare last night.

 

“Hey, stop staring at me like that” she sighs as he lean closer in process swating him off.

“You guys need instant noodle? Just take it in my cupboard” said the (H/c) head woman while smiling at her two guests.

“(Y/n)-chan, we need to eat healthy food” said the soft spoken Kiku and went into her kitchen while (Y/n) trailing behind him.

“If Ludwig-san sees this instant noodre, he wirr make you run from morning till evening”

 

Speak of the devil, there is a knock on her door Alfred soon open it widely and only to be greet Ludwig with bubbly Feliciano at his side. She practically dragging Kiku along into the kitchen mouthing at him ‘Hide all the instant noodle’ since she doesn’t want to face the consequence.

As soon as the two of them hide all of the instant noodle, Ludwig walk in with a grocery bag and place it on the kitchen counter with Italy trailing behind him whining about making pasta. As soon as he saw her stood behind the counter, he literally sprint over and give her big bear hug.

 

“(Y/n)! I am glad to meet you!” said the loud Italian, in result she petted behind him and soon broke the hug.


	3. The Horrific Incident

It was dark

 

Silent

 

Alone in a wild wood.

 

She was strand in unknown damp wood, no howling breeze can be heard. Why should she experience such thing? Is it a part of her Imagination? No it can’t be perhaps she was dreaming. The moon seems wistful at the moment and without a second thought, (Y/n) went straight direction with no purpose. This valley seems dead but in the same time.

 

It feels realistic.

 

Although scare began to control over her fragile form, she remains ahead, passing through a deep black wood. Something attracted her sight, there stood a light, flickering, seemed to joke with the wind. She sighs in relief, ‘Finally there is a route to get out from this valley’. She soon broke into a run, afraid that flicker light will disappear before her, but no matter how hard she run to the location.

 

The light become far away from her sight.

 

“Voice! Where are you!” she yells desperately, hoping the ‘distinct form’ could hear her through this nightmare valley.

“Damn it” gasps the said woman as she trip over the wild root, twisting her ankle in a process.

“Please! Where are you! I need your help!” she said desperately, hoping the voice will answer her plea.

 

But still, there is no sign from the distinct form.

 

Thunder soon pounded strongly behind the horizon, her heart rapidly beating at the sound. The valley was brightly lit at the moment and her sight threatening her to stare at the flickering light. She was shocked at the moment, it turns out belongs to the eyes of hideous woman wearing a black veil.

 

Her world went to stop.

 

The woman is charging her creepily.

 

She was too afraid to do anything.

 

"Close your eyes, love”

 

Finally, the voice that she was waiting for are here, she then comply without yelling at him this once. She can feel her wrist held by someone, it was warm and comforting despite she still scare at the incident.

 

“Be careful, that woman is trying hard to capture you” the voice whispers.

 

 

~∞∞∞∞~

 

 

(Y/n) abruptly awake from her sleep, she sigh in relief as soon as her gaze staring at the recognize ceiling, she then jump out from her bed to get something to eat but soon null her intention as she hears a sound of two people engaging their conversation in her living room. As soon as she took her step to twist the knob, the conversation stop, she sighs at this and retreat her hand.

There lay black feline on her cushion that is not far away from where she stood. The cat looks at her as if he is trying to say ‘Yo, long time no see master’. Pft, she would be in a mental hospital any time if she keep doing like this.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she snarls at the feline in result he mewls at her for reply.

 

As soon as she turns behind, she can see her black feline on her bed that is currently licking his black fur. ‘Weird’ she thought she then look at her cushion and there lay the lazy black feline. Her heart starts to beat wildly as she averts her gaze slowly to her bed. She was shock that the black cat hurl himself out from her bed and made a loud sound thump.

 

It turns out that cat was a woman.

 

The woman soon crawling toward the trembling (Y/n) with her rotten hand holding out. (Y/n) stumbles backward until her back touch on the hard wall, soon the crawling woman push herself up and charge toward her.

 

“(Y/n)!” Alfred and Kiku barge into her room as they heard bloodcurdling scream.

“Dudette? Are you okay?” once again Alfred asks while shaking her harshly literally to knock her sense.

 

She can’t speak at the moment due her poor soul trembling at the incident. Her eyes only gaze on her bed in result Alfred and Kiku look at each other and sigh.

 

“It seems she is having imagination, again” whisper Alfred to Kiku.

 

Kiku sigh at this and he attempt to comfort her so she can comply by following with them to her living room. (Y/n) didn’t react but she simply comply Kiku to take a seat on her living room.

 

“Please have a drink” said Kiku who is giving her a glass of water.

“(Y/n) chan, you need to take a furr day rest, you seems unhealthy at the moment” he sigh and took a deep breath.

“Fortunately, we come here on time, if not, we had no idea what will happen to you” said the concern American as he slump into his seat across her.

“I understand” she bites her lips at this and furrows her brows.

“Perhaps I am seeing thing, but in the same time it feels so realistic”

 

Her voice hung into the air

 

Giving them a time to sunk her word in their head.

 

America nervously laughs at this “Had you taken your breakfast?” said Alfred who is trying to change the subject.

“If not! We will go to McDonald! Don’t worry! Kiku will pay the rest!” he laughs once again.

“Wait Arfred san! Eating hamburger isn’t good for her healthy!” Kiku mutter.

“Forgive me for asking you this but there is unread letter here, I found it on your table” he continues and gives her the letter in process but she only shrugged her shoulder.

“There is unknown guy give me the letter. I want to read it but not at the moment” she explains.

“Eh!? Why? Who knows it have government biggest secret in it” beam Alfred trying to make a joke.

“Idiot, as if” she only role her eyes to the laughing American.

“Wait” she stops for a while, assuming she was in deep thought before continues.

“How in the world you two get into my house without a spare key?”

“Oh about that, you don’t even lock your door last time” said Kiku simply and sigh.

 

 

~∞∞∞∞~

 

The finish manuscripts had bound into her latest book. She skims once again on her manuscripts to make sure she had no typing error. She smile at this, satisfied that she had done successfully to create a new book that consist romance in it despite she had gone through a lot.

She took her seat on the bus stop, waiting for Alfred since he needs to take her out to McDonald. Again. As soon as her gaze caught a sight crowded on the other side of road, without a second thought she went into the scene. It seems that there are car accidents.

 

“It is strange” said the truck driver as he inspects the broken car.

“You just collided into its back bumper but it seems its front deal more damage before this car hurls into here”

“I don’t have any idea” said the victim. He sigh at this since it is hard to explain about the situation even the police officer too had no clue in this case.

“Perhaps it happen unconscious” the victim continues to satisfy their question in result he just nod at it.

“I think you are drunk, if not, this won’t happen or perhaps you are just sleepy”

 

It seems the truck driver accuse him, leading to prejudice, he then avert his gaze to the victim’s car that deal a little damage while the other collapsed car was badly damage. The victim taken aback as the truck driver accuses him.

 

“No! I am not a drunkard!” the victim said fuming in angry.

“If you don’t believe me then, you can asks the other driver about the incident because of that ‘thing’ I lost control and collided to other car from behind” the victim explain although he is in deep angry.

“What do you mean by that ‘thing’?” ask the policemen, they glare at the victim as if he is a criminal.

“A thing.. a thing such as car” said the victim with his face show uncertain at the explanation.

“So? Where is the car? Is it disappears into the thin air?”

 

The truck driver cackles at his own joke while one of the policemen is in deep though at the moment before intervening the conversation.

 

“It is look like you just see a ghost then. Three month ago, there is a horrific accident that leaves us in questions, I assumes we all know that accident consist of three cars, but only two victims were found in a car crushed while another was found at the main road, assuming he had been thrown into the road in a state of bound” the policeman stop for a moment and continues.

“It seems the victim is also the victim of kidnapped but the question is ‘where are the other two drivers?’ Until now this case is still in investigation but still they had no evident to help the poor victim who is currently in coma” the police conclude.

 

The victim only shook his head in surprise after hearing about the horrific incident. He soon gaze (Y/n) who isn’t far away from the here “I think” he said unconsciously as he see the (H/c) head woman “Wait” he said to the policeman and went to her. She seems taken aback as the young man went to her direction.

“Oi! You! I think you are that woman who is standing there before the incident!” accuse the victim with his index finger pointing at the far side.

“What?! I don’t even know anything” she is taken aback by his words, her (E/c) fill with anger and frustration.

“I am not yet blind you know! I am more than sure that it is you!”

 

The victim is fuming in angry as (Y/n) refuses to cooperate. He wants (Y/n) to nod and say what he allegedly was true.

 

“Stop accusing me you idiot!” the said woman lose respect at the victim as he was being rude to her, in response, the victim become more angry than her.

“You don’t have to lie all the time! I swear I just saw you standing there with your eyes widely open! Apparently you are the reason about this accident!” he raised his voice with his eyes glaring deep into hers.

 

The policemen seem to notice about the commotion, they soon went into the scene and try to stop the argument.

 

“Mister, you need to come with us to the Headquarter and we need to check your urine tests” said one of the police officer to the victim.

“You come with me! It is not fair that I am the only one who is facing in this situation!” her arm had been drag harshly by the victim.

“You little shit! Let me go this instant!” yell the said woman, she mentally want to slap him to his sense but his grip were getting harder.

 

The policemen were confuses at this as they saw the victim dragging the stubborn woman, they shook their head at this.

 

“Mister, please let her go!” one of the policemen command.

“She is also involved in this case! It is no fair that I am the only one who needed to go to the Headquarter!”

“Mister, please let her go, the driver bus told us that she is one of their passenger that is recently reach in this place before the incident. In this case, you don’t need to accuse her without evidence!”

“But..” the victim try to reasoning again but he seems to lost his words.

“Mister, I think you just saw a ghost that is a victim of the horrific incident. I think you saw a ghost that had a same facial as this lady” said one of the policemen. 

“Vladmir! Can you stop being superstitious at the moment!” said one of his colleagues. The policeman took his deep breath while staring at her for a moment before continues.

“Miss, did you live in this area?” said Vladmir in return she simply nod at him.

“Is there any strange occurrence throughout 3 month? Such as distinct form or whatever that you saw?” in return she just shook her head.

“No, I haven’t” she lied.

 

~∞∞∞∞~

 

 

(Y/n) in deep thought, erroneously thinking about the incident that occur to her not that long. She assumes the incident wasn’t a hallucination but it just happened to her. 

 

“Why would that arrogant asshole claiming that he saw me before the incident?”

 

Alfred took a sips on his coca cola can, he look at her at the moment and shrugged his shoulder whilst saying ‘I had no idea’.

 

“Odd, I don’t even know anything about the incident, he seems to make me his victim”

“I think, he doesn’t want to bear the burden and in coincidence, I think he saw a woman just like you standing before incident”

“Idiot, he is giving me a bruise on my arm”

 

She murmurs while stirring all the floating ice in her drink by using the straw.

 

“I must say the Honda are dealing a big damage tho”

“How about the driver? Is he okay?”

“I had no idea about that, but since I went to that place, the ambulance had taken him away” she reply in result Alfred just nod.

“I think that place are haunted” Alfred smile at the said woman.

“Well, don’t worry! I as a hero, will save you from there” in result she just role her eyes at this.

“Yeah right”


End file.
